A secret side
by Abby254
Summary: Vanilla has a secret side that no one knows about. But, what happens when a certain pink hedgehog and two-tailed fox finds out about?
1. Vanilla's secret

Vanilla is a 26-year old, single mother with a cute 6-year old daughter has a little secret that no one not even Cream knows about.

* * *

><p>It was late and everyone was asleep in the Thorndike manor, well almost everyone. Vanilla got up and walked over to her wardrobe and opened the doors. She pulled out a box and opened it. She pulled out adult diapers. A few minutes later, and Vanilla changed her whole look.<p>

Now, she's wearing a light purple shirt white socks and a diaper. She looked at herself in her mirror and smiled on how satisfied she'd look. Then, she heard a loud noise from outside and looked through her window and her eyes widen with fear.

It was real dark and it was raining outside with loud thunder and a flash of lightning. Vanilla jumped with fear and ran to her bed and hid under her covers. She grabbed her pacifier that was on the table next to her bed and placed it in her mouth and begin sucking on it slowly.

A few minutes later and Vanilla still couldn't sleep. So, she took out her paci and clip it to her shirt and walked out of her room and walked to her daughter's room. Lucky for her, she kept Cream's door wide open. She slowly, walked in the room and tip-toed over to Cream's toy chest.

She opened the chest very slowly without waking up her little girl and dug through her plush toys till she came across the one thing that she was looking and slowly close the chest but, the sky flashed again and Vanilla jumped and the chest slam which it was loud.

Vanilla bit her lip a little and her eyes widen and looked at her daughter. Her and Cheese shifted a little but they were still asleep. Vanilla let out a sigh of relief and slowly tip-toed backed into her room and closed her door behind her. She got back into her bed and looked at the item she got from Cream's toy chest.

Which was a stuffed teddy bear and she smiled at the toy. She slid under her covers until it was right at her neck. She held the bear close to her chest and closed her eyes and stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it. She was smiling in her sleep and ignored the storm.


	2. Oh, Boy! The cat

The next day, Vanilla woke up and got changed into a new diaper and into her regular clothes. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Ella, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese and Chris were sitting at the table eating the breakfast that Ella made for them.

Ella was the first to notice Vanilla and smiled at the mother rabbit. "Well it's about time that you wake up, my friend." Ella said. The others saw Vanilla and greeted her with a smile. "Morning, mother." Cream greeted her mom. Vanilla smiled and walked over to her and kissed her on the head.

"Morning, dear." Vanilla responded. A few hours later, Cream, Amy and Tails were playing hide and seek. Cream was the seeker and both Amy and Tails were trying to hide. "We need to hide, Amy or Cream will find us!" Tails panicked. "I know, Tails! I know we'll hide in Vanilla's room!" Amy responded.

Tails looked at her with a puzzled look and then smiled and nodded in agreement. They both went into Vanilla's room and closed the door behind them. They saw the closet and ran into it and closed the door. But, as soon as the door closed, the room door opened. The two friends gasped.

But, sighed with a relief when they heard Vanilla's humming. "Well, what's she doing, Tails?" Amy asked. "I don't know, Amy." Tails responded. He opened the door a little and saw Vanilla sitting on the bed but, she wasn't wearing her normal clothes.

"What the!" Tails said in a whisper. "What? What is it?" Amy whispered to the fox. "Uh...You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Tails responded. "What wouldn't I believe?" Amy asked. "I think Vanilla is wearing a diaper and a baby shirt and has a... Pacifier in her mouth?" Tails responded. "WHAT?!" Amy exclaimed.

Tails reacted quickly and placed his hand over Amy's mouth. "Shh! We can't let her know that we're here." Tails said. Amy pushed his hand away from her mouth. Tails went back to looking through the door to make sure that Vanilla didn't hear them. He sighed with a relief when he saw that Vanilla didn't hear anything.

"Whew! She didn't hear us!" Tails said with a relief. "Still! I want to see it for myself!" Amy said. "Amy! Wait! Don't-!" Tails explained but, it was too late. Both mobians were pushed out of the door and landed on the floor in front of Vanilla's bed. The mother rabbit was startled and saw both kids on the floor.

She looked at the duo with wide eyes and her pacifier dropped out of her mouth and landed on the bed. Amy giggled at Vanilla's new look. Vanilla gulped and just stared at Amy and Tails with fear in her eyes. "What are you two doing in my room?" Vanilla asked.

"Well, we were playing hide and seek with Cream. But, we needed to a place to hide." Tails responded. "So, we decided to hide in your room." Amy finished. "But, what are you doing dressing like a baby, Vanilla?" Tails asked the older rabbit. "Well...I-I never grew out of it." Vanilla responded.

"But, why didn't you tell anyone, Miss Vanilla?" Amy asked. Vanilla looked at the kids with tears forming in her eyes. "I.. I didn't want anyone to think o-of me a-any d-different." Vanilla responded between sobs. She covered her eyes with her hands and cried.

Tails and Amy looked at the rabbit with guilty eyes. "Don't feel bad, Vanilla. We all have secrets." Tails said with a comfort voice. "Yeah! Maybe, Cream won't see you any different." Amy said. Vanilla gasped and grabbed the two mobians arms and pulled them towards her.

"Please, don't tell Cream about this! It's her I'm more worried about." Vanilla pleaded as she got on her knees. Tails and Amy looked at Vanilla with a puzzled look but, they smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, Vanilla. We won't tell anyone about your little secret." Amy said. Tails nodded in agreement.

Vanilla smiled through her tears and gave the two friends a hug. "Thank you both so much!" Vanilla said. "But, how long are you going to keep this a secret?" Tails asked. Both Vanilla and Amy looked at the fox with concerned eyes. "Maybe a little bit longer, dear." Vanilla responded.

For the rest of the day, the 3 friends acted as if nothing happened and continued to do their regular things. Later that night, Tails was waiting outside of Vanilla's bedroom to check on her. The door opened and he saw Amy right in front of him and told him that he can come in the room.

Tails walked in the room and saw Vanilla in her night clothes and diaper. Vanilla looked at the 2 friends with cherry cheeks on her face. "Well, looks like you got a fresh diaper on and a clean shirt. Now, your already for bed." Amy said rather pleased with herself.

Tails looked at Amy and chuckled while shaking head. Vanilla looked at Amy with a nervous smile. "T-Thank you, for helping me get ready for bed, Amy." Vanilla said. Amy nodded, but, then a flash of lightning happened and startled the 3 mobians.

Vanilla hid under her cover and was shaking in fear. Tails looked at Vanilla with a concern look and gently pulled the cover off of Vanilla's head and saw her whole body shaking from the storm. He looked at Amy and she nodded and gently placed her hand on Vanilla's back and began to rub it back and forth.

Vanilla began to relax and layed on the bed. Tails saw a stuffed bear by Vanilla's bed and picked it up and just looked at it with a confused look. Amy snapped her fingers in Tails' face and it brought him back to reality. "Huh? What?" Tails asked. Amy looked at Tails with a stern look.

Both their ears perked to a sound. It sounded like a puppy whimpering in it's sleep. The looked at the bed and saw Vanilla whimpering and looking at them with scared eyes. They looked a little worried about Vanilla's weird behavior and tried to figure out what to do.

Then, Amy notice the stuffed bear that Tails was holding and took it from him and gave it to Vanilla, which she happily accepted and squeezed the bear a little bit. "Vanilla, what's wrong with you? We've never seen you act like this before." Amy said a bit concerned.

All Vanilla did was look at them and looked back at the toy she was holding. She feels very embarrassed about this whole thing. Amy looked at her for a minute then, smiled and sat down in the chair next to the bed. She placed her hand on Vanilla's arm and rubbed it gently.

Vanilla felt this and began to fall asleep while Tails just stared at the 2 friends. He smiled at this whole little moment. But, then his ears perked at some kind of noise. It sounded like a baby sucking on it's bottle of milk and realized that the sound was coming from Vanilla's bed.

He noticed that the cover was over her mouth and the noise was coming from under the cover. He cocked an eyebrow and slowly pulled the quilt off her mouth and saw what the noise was. He placed his hand over mouth trying his best not to laugh. Amy looked at Tails' expression and gave him a confused look.

Tails pointed his finger to Vanilla and Amy followed and saw what it was and her eyes widen. Vanilla was asleep but, she was sucking her thumb in her sleep. Amy just stared for a few minutes, but, just smiled. She made sure that Vanilla was nice and tucked in her bed and placed a kissed on Vanilla's head which made the rabbit smile a little.

"Night, Vanilla." Amy whispered. "Nighty, mommy and daddy." Vanilla responded which made both Amy and Tails eyes widen. But, they just smiled and left the room. They got into their night clothes and went to bed.


End file.
